


Best Friend’s Father

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Summer of Cain [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Best Friend’s Father

Cain ran his hand through his hair. He should not be looking at you this way. With lust filled eyes, his mind imagining what it would be like to be with you. You were his daughter’s best friend! He had watched you grow up from diapers. You left for college the previous fall, and came back totally changed. All grown up. No longer a shy, pretty teenager who he protected like his own flesh and blood. Here stood a beautiful, confident, out going woman.

When Jenna had asked if you could tag along for their family summer vacation, of course he agreed. The pair of you had been inseparable, and then you went to different colleges. So, as soon as you two saw each other, you ran into each other’s arms, giggling and squealing. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for you to finish.

Jenna pulled away and looked you over. “My God!” She grinned. “I bet all the frat boys wanted a piece of that!”

He groaned. “Did you forget that your father is standing here, Jenna?”  He asked.

The pair of you giggled and linked arms, walking towards the car. Your pony tails were almost identical, save for color. You were wearing shorts that could barely be considered outerwear, and a crop top. Being a college professor, he should have been used to the styles by now.

Cain had rented a beach house, and that meant being in the car with the pair of you for hours. The giggling, the squealing, talking about boys, and your perfume filling his nostrils.

* * *

Hours later, the car was finally parked, and being unloaded. You stopped and smiled at him. “Thanks for letting me come, Mr. C.” You used the same nickname you had been for years.

He smiled back at you. “Like I could ever say no.”

“Oh, _please_. You’ve said ‘no’ plenty of times.” You playfully rolled your eyes and jogged up the steps into the house. You found your room, dropping your things on the bed. Pulling out your phone, you moved towards Jenna’s room. “Hey, Jen?” You started, flopping down on her bed.

She stopped unpacking and looked over at you. “What?”

You moved your head to the side so you could see her. “I think that I want to try to go out this weekend. Meet some guys.”

“Of course.” She chuckled. “No luck with the college boys?”

* * *

He was walking up the stairs with his suitcase when he heard Jenna’s voice, making him pause.

You sighed. “Not really. I mean, _sure_ , I’ve had some pretty decent ones in bed, but nothing amazing.” You groaned.

“Poor baby.” She teased. “I told you to come with me.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah, because men on _your_ campus are sex gods.” You chuckled. “I have yet to find anyone who can compare to Dean.”

She laughed. “Clearly you’ve never been pinned between Sam and the locker room wall….” She smirked.

Cain was livid. He knew exactly who they were talking about. Taking a breath, he walked past, acting like he hadn’t heard any of that. For one, no father wanted to think about their daughter like that. Secondly, the mental image of someone like Dean Winchester being with you made  him want to pummel him.

* * *

The next morning, you came down in a pair of barely there cotton shorts and a bikini top. “Where are the rest of your clothes? And what, pray tell, is that?” He pointed to your navel, and then his eyes traveled to your hip.

“ _This_ , is a belly button ring.” You smiled. “And this…” You pulled down the side of your shorts to reveal a colorful baby dragon tattoo. “Is a tattoo.”

Cain swallowed and nodded. “I fail to see why you felt the need to do such things to your body.”

You shrugged, pouring yourself a glass of juice. “I like it?” It didn’t seem that hard to grasp.

“Is that your only one?” He asked, curious. Although, with as much skin as you were showing, he failed to see how he could possibly miss another.

“I have two others.” You told him. He raised an eyebrow at you. Putting your glass down, you turned around and pushed your shorts down slightly. He couldn’t see any of your backside, but he felt like he was staring at it- bare. “I have that one.” It was a tiny set of stars. You put your shorts back into place and sat on the counter. “And, sorry, Mr. C. Can’t show you the last one.”

He shook his head, looking  back at his news paper. “Because _that_ was appropriate to say to me.”

You quickly downed your juice and set your cup in the sink before hopping down. Cain didn’t fail to notice the way your chest bounced slightly out of the corner of his eye. Moving towards him, you patted him on the back. “That’s the beautiful thing about being in a sorority, Mr. C.” You started as you walked away. “What I find appropriate is far different than you would.” You winked over your shoulder and walked upstairs to get a towel and to see if Jenna was ready.

* * *

All day long, you pretended that morning didn’t happen. You made no move to show that it affected you in any way.

It baffled him. He didn’t let it show, but he did find himself watching you more and more.

* * *

That night, you came in after midnight, Jenna having returned hours earlier. Sighing, you slipped your shoes off and put them off to the side. All you wanted was a drink, a good orgasm, and sleep. You made your way to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

Cain came in as you were snacking on leftover pizza. “Late night?”

“Disappointing is more like it.” You shrugged.

“Care to talk about it?”

You looked up at him. “You’d just ask if I thought it was ‘ _appropriate_ ’ to discuss it with you.” Taking a bite of one of the slices, you looked almost down.

He moved forward, stopping in front of you. “You can tell me anything if it’s bothering you. I can tell you’re upset.”

“Boys are selfish, stupid bastards.” You chuckled.

“How so?”

Chewing your bite, you dropped the slice back down, and set your soda on the counter. After you were done, you licked your lips. “Only worried about themselves. Don’t know what they’re doing. It’s like they watched too much bad 80s porn and **_ONLY_** learned the shitty stuff.” You ran your fingers through your hair and went to move, but Cain blocked you in. Looking up, your eyes locked on his. “Mr. C?”

He leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. “Cain.” He corrected you before capturing your lips. Your hands tangled in his hair, his hands gripped your hips.   
You pulled away and bit your lip. “I have this…kink…” You breathed. “And it would really turn me on…

“What is it?” He asked.

Looking up at him, you smirked. “Can you fuck me, _Daddy_?”

Cain groaned, and you felt his reaction. “As long as you get your pretty little ass up in my bed.” He told you, his breath hitting your ear.

* * *

Your clothes were hitting the floor before the door was even shut. Hearing the click of the lock, you grinned to yourself. You turned to see Cain almost completely bare. Walking up to him, you ran your hands over his chest. “Does Daddy have any kinks?”

He grinned, his large hands gripping your ass cheeks before one of his hands lifted up and came down swiftly, causing you to jump.

“Would you like me over your lap, Daddy?”

His tongue wet his lips as his blue eyes traveled over your form, finally noticing the silver bar in each nipple. “Not tonight, princess.” He cupped your cheek. “Tonight I just want you.”

Smiling, you turned him so his back was towards his bed. “I’ll make sure you have a good time.” Your hand was on his chest, gently walking him backwards. When his calves touched the bed, he let himself fall backwards.

You crawled over him, nipping and licking his skin. “Oh, the things I want to do to you…” He groaned.

“We have all summer, daddy.” You reminded him, lining him up with your entrance. “And I can’t wait to see what you want to do to me.” Sinking down onto him, he gripped your hips. “So big, daddy.” You moaned.

He groaned, his head falling back. Your hands were on his chest as you began to ride him. His eyes watched your chest, moving up to your face a moment later. “You like riding Daddy’s cock, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You nodded. Hell, if you had this all summer, you’d go back to school a very happy camper. His hand slapped your ass as you moved on top of him. “More, Daddy!” You pleaded, loving the sting on your ass as he stretched you.

Cain smirked, loving how she kept up with him. He repeated the action on the other side, her head falling back as her eyes closed. With a growl, he gripped her hips and helped her move, bringing her down a bit harder. “Cum on Daddy’s cock, princess.” He ground out.

Whimpering, you looked at him. You leaned forward slightly, your clit rubbing against him. Biting your lip, you clenched around him. “Fuck. Daddy…” You tried not to scream for him, not wanting to wake Jenna. “Fill me up, Daddy. Please.”

Hearing you sound so desperate, and almost innocent did him in. He thrust up into you, hard, a few times before going as deep as he could, filling you.

The two of you were panting, and your hearts were hammering. “Wow.” You grinned with a chuckle. “I should have been complaining about stupid boys awhile ago…”

He laughed, pulling you down for a kiss.


End file.
